


We get on like a house on fire

by Ventriloco



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Can be read as pre-slash or father and son, Gen, Its a silly tiny fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventriloco/pseuds/Ventriloco
Summary: Windows XP start up sounds.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	We get on like a house on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://opossum-with-a-pencil.tumblr.com/post/628112857038536704/this-is-how-connor-wakes-up-and-you-can-fight-me) post by [Opossum_With_A_Pencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossum_With_A_Pencil/pseuds/Opossum_With_A_Pencil) on AO3!

Hank watched his new android sleep on the couch, half-hanging, half-clutching over the side for anchorage, as he sipped his morning coffee. He could be rather asleep on this ungodly hour in the morning, but he’d like to bask in the contentment that he had (for once), woken up before Connor.

Which always begged him the question – Hank had never actually seen Connor wake up.

He was interested. What did the android do? Before, he’d seen station androids simply go back in their ‘parking lots’ (or charging stations more appropriately, but to Hank, it was very much not so), but he never in his life had the chance of seeing the grace with which an android awoke. It was on him, he knew, his punctuality died around the time when androids were installed on the force.

But Connor? Connor lived in his home. Hank would even burn the midnight fuel to see that happen, lest the person in question scold him for doing such an act had it not been for a work-related cause.

Just when he was about the finish up his coffee, he sensed Connor shift under his covers, slowly as life once again began flowing. The ventilation system kicked in first, then the tossing and turning around. Connor quickly got up from the couch and sat in his peculiar, stiff position, with his hands curled on his laps.

His eyes remained closed, and the LED on his temple weakly cycled in blue. Hank silently watched him across the kitchen, taking in long, delayed sips for at least a couple of minutes, when finally, the first call of morning loudly erupted from the living room.

Loud, and blaring, Connor’s eyes fluttered open as his mouth did the actions, releasing sound at full volume. A song all to familiar with old Hank:

The Windows XP startup sound.

Oh memories. Hank’s cheeks flushed with a smile, remembering the nostalgia, praying for the wellness of whichever genius mavericked this idea to install one of those into the RK800. Connor looked proud while he busied himself in ruffling his hair back into his default, neat look.

“Nice. I didn’t know you made that sound when you woke up.”

“HANK OH MY GOD. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THERE?!” 


End file.
